Morning sun and future plans
by lina7pjo
Summary: In which Percy outsmart Annabeth, and Annabeth unintentionally design their new home. Just a sweet, little Percabeth one shot set in the future.


Annabeth Chase woke up to the first rays of sunshine. A wide smile stretched its way across her face. She was laying on something soft, but something so incredibly solid, safe and warm. Her fuzzy brain used a second to realize that that something was her amazing boyfriend's chest. She rested her head above where his heart was. The way his heartbeat thumped in her ear made her feel secure. She turned her head to look at her boyfriend's sleeping form. Gods, he looked so...beautiful. A small stubble had etched itself onto his face, and tickled her face whenever he tried to kiss her. His long eyelashes almost touched his rosy cheeks. His chest waved up and down in his peaceful slumber. In that moment, all she could think about was how easily she could get used to this.

She stretched out a hand to push his long black hair out of his eyes. Percy stirred, and mumbled something incoherent, before groggily opening his eyes. Gods… his eyes. His eyes never failed to amaze her, even after all these years. When he finally looked at her, a lazy, contagious smile appeared on his face. Annabeth couldn't help but grin back. He leaned forward and softly kissed her, morning breath and all.

Morning, he said. Percy yawned and stretched before he leaned back into the pillows. He took her hand and played with her fingers. The ring on her finger glinted in the sun. Percy looked deep in thought.

Don't hurt yourself, Annabeth joked and earned a playful glare from him. He still didn't say anything.

Really, Percy, what's troubling you this fine morning? Percy thought for a second before replying:

I just had a crazy dream last night, where I actually accepted the gods offer. You know, to become immortal, to become a god, all that. Annabeth grimaced, clearly showing her distaste for the thought. She did not like it when Percy talked about leaving her. Not that she would ever tell him that.

Percy once again leaned back into the pillow, one of his hands playing with the engagement ring that adorned Annabeths finger.

But really though, my dream got me thinking… If we ever did became immortals, like gods, hypothetically speaking of course, he corrected himself after receiving a glare from Annabeth,

How in the world would you design our temples? Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

Do you really even want to go there?

I am serious though, he said, but the grin threatening to break his face in half gave him away. Annabeth thought for a second. Then she wickedly smiled. This was her territorium. This was her passion. Percy had just asked for trouble. She droned on and on about architecture and designs till Percy's eyes glazed over and he dozed off in the warm morning sun.

And the columns… Percy are you even listening to me? Percy jumped like he had just in electrocuted. Then just like that, she started her monologue right where she left off. This time, Percy really tried to listen. The only problem was his girlfriend distracting him. He noticed that extra little spark in Annabeth's eyes whenever she talked about her passion. It made her eyes shine. Percy's heart did a little jump in his chest. Without Annabeth noticing, he slipped a pen and a paper into her hands. She wrote, erased, and then wrote on the paper again. Occasionally, Percy would sneak a little glance at her paper and his head would spin from the calculations and complicated drawings. He smiled at her mini-rant anyway. His girlfriend really was a mastermind. Annabeth had no idea how long she had talked until she eventually was finished. She looked proudly on her paper, then back at her fiancé. He smiled, and carefully took the paper from her hands.

That's it, he said.

That's what? Annabeth asked him.

That's what our future home is gonna look like. Annabeths mouth flew open in shock,her eyes a bit dazed, and Percy kissing her cheek added to the effect. Hey, it was not every day her boyfriend surprised her like that. Then slowly a smile stretched its way across her face.

Clever. You outsmarted me on this one. Percy gave her his best half-smile. Annabeth tackled him in a hug. They spent the rest of the day in bed, teasing each other, laughing and generally having a great time.

Yeah, Annabeth could definitely get used to this.


End file.
